Khloros pt II
by CopraMeow
Summary: Sequel to Khloros As Tarot cards they fall in place, each with his own role to play. Continuation of the first part, you should read it first to understand what is going on. Law/OC Kidd/OC
1. Chapter 0 - The Fool

_**Khloros pt. 2**_

_**Grand Arcana – The opening **_

* * *

><p>Chapter 0. The Fool<p>

_The Fool is the spirit in search of experience. He represents the mystical cleverness bereft of reason within us, the childlike ability to tune into the inner __workings of the world. The sun shining behind him represents the divine nature of the Fool's wisdom and exuberance, holy madness or '__crazy wisdom__'._

* * *

><p>Through all the wind he wasn't able to stop the shaking. It felt surreal, the lights above him blazing on the Northern sky, his mother holding his hand while they watched the skies dance.<p>

˝Mom! They're beautiful˝- His voice was small and cheerful. He almost forgot how that sounded like.

˝Aurora Borealis, my son. The angels of North Blue, they will always guide you and protect you. Whenever you feel lost Law, just look at them˝- His mother used to say, soothing the small boy. He remembered the warm hug he recieved before the memory faded away. Someone was thundering on his door, robbing him of precious sleep.

˝Captain!˝- Bepo. He sounded like something was wrong, which could be another pirate ship or they passed fish with the sub. Sighing he rubbed his eyes and got up. His clothes were crumbles and he frowned at himself. He was getting sloppy and mroe tired as time passed by, the fights were boring and not even worth to mention. Burying himself in work and books didn't help for his restless mind.

He rembered his latest project and felt a wave of anger. He had the gift, the most important perhaps Devil Fruit, he could give and take life, so why was hatching an egg so hard? Everyday he tried again and everyday he failed.

˝Captain!˝- Bepo's shouting interupted his thoughts.

˝Calm down Bepo˝- Taking his hat and nodachi Law opened the steel door of his cabine and looked calmly at his first mate and navigator, the talking polar bear Bepo. Suddenly the sub jerked and Bepo fell face down in front of Law. He gripped the door tightly as the vibrations died down.

˝Captain! There is something ahead, you should see it, the crew is scared˝

˝Follow me to the command room˝- Law's step was lighter, his mood much better and a small smirk planted on his face. Something was finally happening, killing his boredom. Reaching the command room he saw both Shachi and Penguin oggle something and whisper. The a small fraction of his crew was hurdled by the door towards the engine.

˝Status?˝- Law's voice silenced them. No one looked at him, strangely fixated with the steel floor udner their feet.

˝Captain..˝- Penguin started ˝There's something you need to see. We're still on course, but something is in the way..˝

˝There should be clear water in front of us at least to the next island and we coudln't have reached it yet , waht is it?˝- Entering the cramped command room Law stared. There was a massive underwater vulcano eruption. The crater was a bright orange red color, lava slipping through it's cracks steadily. He wasn't a fool, passing above it would create a flow of cold water that they would pull with the sub and thus creating cold-warm zones which could lead to whirpools. If they lost control of the sub above the vulcano they were gones. Of course he could use his powers to move the vulcan but he didn't know what to switch with it. Water? It wouldn't work. Rock? Too small. But why did it appear now? The radar was clear just two hours ago when he decided to nap.

˝Is there something special about a vulcano Shachi? Why would you be scared about it, it's not the first time we encountered one˝- The smirk never leaving Law's face brought another emotion. Anticipation. His gut was telling him it was connected with the mysterious egg that he found.

The egg was a size of a pineapple, the surface smooth and shiny with a rich deep red color. X-ray scan coundln't penetrate through it, his Devil Fruit didn't penetrate it. All he knew was that it hatched wrongly and released sulphor. Before he'd fail a small light appeared in the egg, illuminating it from within and he would hear three steady thumps.

Steady and organized.

Just like a heart beat.

˝Captain there's someone inside it.˝- Penguin's voice was shallow, like he didn't even believe his words. Law narrowed his eyes and looked into the massive crater again. There was steam, bubbles of gas and lava but then he notices something. It was a darker patch above the bright lava. Like a misshapen figure. Hands outstretched and leggs apart. It had a hood on and underneath it was a skeleton. He could literaly feel his blood rush faster, the pressure rising as he exhaled.

˝Take as as close as you can˝

˝Captain!˝- The men yelled. Fear was in the faces as apparent as the blue waters around them.

˝It's an order ˝- Law said simply. The tone of his voice didn't leave room for argument and he watched amused as Shachi and Penguin exchanged glances and gulped. They manouvered the ship a couple of meters near the crater's edge. The sensors were going wild, temperature rising and the engine room yelling through the communication ropes about over-heating and what not. Law felt his mouth stretch into a smile as he stared at the figure.

The skull had bright purple eyes...


	2. Chapter 1 The Magician

Chapter 1. The Magician

* * *

><p><em>The card can mean that a manipulator is floating around, usually if it's reversed. He may be a beneficent guide, but he does not necessarily have our best interests in mind. He may also represent the querent's ego or self-awareness. He can also represent the intoxication of power, both good and bad.<em>

* * *

><p>˝I'm surprised you came this fast˝<p>

˝Why? I'm not a housewife!˝

˝You could have fooled me˝

˝Pff˝

˝Some things never change, eh?˝

˝Who invited you?˝

˝I did actually˝- Azalea came in the light grinning. Her hair was sparkling under the sunlight and her eyes seemed more vivid, more alive than ever. Of course, she was alive now. Her hand touched the fountain.

˝You still have that habit˝- Niklas spoke. He emerged from the shadows and bowed to the other three figures. His smile was still bright.

˝So we are all here˝- Azalea said.

˝Let's start, Elijah is here as well? ˝- Gloria joined. A hand grabbed her shoulder. Elijah pulled her and looked down at her.

˝Would I ever miss it?˝

* * *

><p>The sea was rough that day, waves white and angry rocking the ship. The wind was merciless and unsailable. Kidd frowned at the sky. They were resigned to use the paddles and that made them slow and sluggish. The crew was still fuming at him and cursing, but they had orders so they did what they were told.<p>

Something was happening on the horizon. Birds were flying too low, almost touching the angry waves.

˝Killer! The hell's going on with those birds?˝ - Kidd roared. His first mate turned and waved his head.

˝I've been watching them now for a while, it seems something is attracting them. Maybe some dead Sea King.˝- He replied. Kidd frowned. A dead Sea King and the corpse wasn't thrown in the currents? Something else was there.

˝Paddle next to them, I wanna see it˝- Random "aye Captain" filled his ears. Kidd watched from the helm as the ship approached the birds. There were hundreds swarming around, gawking and flapping their wings. He didn't recognize most of them.

˝What's that?˝- Wire asked next to him. His trident firmly gripped pointed at something purpelish-green. The ship was next to the birds now when the men cursed and bent over the railing. Was that a trick? A bush of lush purple flowers floated above the angry waves. The flowers were small and thickly nestled next to each other.

˝Captain..that's Wolf's bane..˝- Heat said breaking the silence. Kidd turned to him confused.

˝Heat, that shit grows on the bigger, Fall Islands˝

˝And yet there it is, floating in the middle of the ocean, question is, why are the birds attracted to it so much?˝- Killer asked.

˝None of the damn birds are wolves˝- Kidd said smartly. Killer almost said something but stopped.

˝Wolf's bane was a symbol…but of what?˝- He remembered reading about it. ˝It was called the Devil's helmet in some lore…˝

Kidd snorted at this. He turned to the flowers and used his powers to grab knives from the galley. Slowly rising his hand he lowered them and used them as forks to take the bush and transport it to the ship's deck.

˝Captain..˝- Killer started nervously. Kidd was famous for stupid decisions after all.

˝War's favourite perfume was called Devil's helmet. It smelled like opium and made your head turn. The bitch is still alive…˝- He said and positioned the bush next to the mast. Immeditely the bush levitated and shook his branches like there was water residue.

˝Fuck me sideways…˝- Kidd cursed and turned to the sea. The birds have flown away, the waves no longer angry but still and calm, even a small breeze came. Gloria, what are you doing know?

* * *

><p>The sub was still in deep waters, nose sticking into the crater of the volcano. Law was chewing his lip, wondering how deep he could go with his Devil Fruit. Teleporting himself into a Volcano was one thing, but actually breathe and come back was another. What if it was a trap? This had Azalea's signature all over it but something felt off… Wouldn't she brag and stomp her foot all over his submarine by now? She was about attention and this quite…timid for her.<p>

˝Captain? You don't really think of going in THERE?˝- Penguin voiced everyone's concern. His eyes were huge under the hat. Law gave him a hard look and lopsided grin.

˝I want to see it for myself. The skeleton is …grinning, isn't it?˝

˝Yeah but..˝

˝I want to examine it˝

˝And not punish, if it really is Miss Azalea?˝- Shachi spoke carefully. He was smart enough not to bring that name up until now. Everyone knew Law still had a certain revenge in his mind. After the last meeting he was more bloodthirsty and ruthless than ever. The crew including the Captain got a nice bounty raise and more enemies. Law had this strange plan in mind and only shared minor details.

Hearts.

Many hearts.

˝I will have a nice chat with her˝- Law said in an icy voice. The crew shuddered and dispersed to their positions. They could feel the change in posture, he was about to attack and they didn't want to be close to him then. Law's palm outstretched.

˝I will contact you with the baby den-den mushi if needed˝- Briefly he addressed his crew before a blue circle emerged enveloping him. In a second gusts of warm air exchanged positions with the dark haired captain.

Law held his breath unconsciously as he teleported into the center of the volcano. There was enough air for him to breathe a few minutes. He landed directly in front of the skeleton. Jaws open formed an ugly sneer as the skeleton spoke.

˝Trafalgar Law...˝- It wasn't Azalea's voice. Law's protest was quickly muted by popping sound. His sphere was no longer there, the air escaping him and leaving him in the cold, ocean water.


End file.
